Intimate Encounters
by GlitterInHerVeins
Summary: Peyton moves to a new town only to meet an arrogant, but gorgeous Lucas Scott, the womanizer of Tree Hill high.
1. Chapter 1

Peyton sighed as she looked out the window and had a feeling that she "_wasn't in Kansas anymore_". To be more specific she had just entered One Tree Hill, a small town in North Carolina full of more lies and dirty secrets than a Desperate Housewives episode. Peyton was pretty pissed off to say the least when the news was broken to her on such short notice about the move. It was supposedly supposed to be a great area to raise kids, especially in such a wealthy neighborhood, well at least that's what Peyton's father told her, but Peyton had a gut feeling that told her otherwise. Ever since Peyton's mom had died when she was 9 her dad, Larry Sawyer had tried to be a better father, but even till this day at 16, Peyton still felt like she barley knew him. Peyton had to admit she was a little excited about the size of their knew house seeing that it was 3 times bigger than their old one, thanks to her dad's new job, which was the whole purpose for the move but the thought of being all alone in a huge empty house while her dad was out on month long trips out at sea quickly vanished the excitement.

Peyton was brought out of her day dream when she heard a enthusiastic "here it is, our new home!' from her father as they pulled up in the 3 story castle like house. The only thing that brought Peyton some relief after entering this town was knowing that the house was already unpacked thanks to her Aunt Margaret and Uncle Tom who were thrilled that Peyton and her father were getting a fresh start. Unfortunately they left just as soon as they came and Peyton was left alone with her father who was leaving that night.

" So honey your gunna be okay alone on the first night, right?" asked Larry as he held his duffle bag over his shoulder while half way out the door.

" Yea dad I'll be fine", said Peyton as she plastered a fake smile on her face and tried to hide the tears that were brimming her eyes.

" Peyton I'm so sorry I'm missing your first day at your new school tomorrow and at the house, and you know I'd stay here if I could, but with this new job, its kind of difficult to be around all the time, but I will be home next month".

" Yea I know dad".

"See ya in a month kido", and with that Larry Sawyer shut the door and proved to Peyton that "people always leave".


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton woke up from a great dream; she was back home on the first day of school and was walking into the familiar high school with her old friends, until the buzz of her freakishly loud alarm clock went off shattering her comforting sleep. Peyton groaned as she threw back the covers of her bed and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. 15 minutes later she was putting on the finishing touches of her makeup. As Peyton gave herself a finishing look at her appearance in the mirror, she was surprised to see that she looked pretty damn good (sporting the outfit she wore in the season two group photo).

As Peyton pulled up to the high school she thanked God she found a parking spot close to the school, seeing she was wearing heels. Just as she went to park her vintage Mercury, a Mustang GT came out of nowhere and stole her spot.

"Fucking Asshole!" she yelled out her window as she soon realized she had to go searching for another spot in the jam packed parking lot, which would lead to her being late to her first class.

10 minutes later Peyton was walking into the school, giving herself numerous mental notes to NEVER wear heels again unless completely necessary. As Peyton entered the freshly waxed floor of the school she noticed that everyone was in class. _Just f-ing perfect_ she thought, _now I'll probably have to put up with some bitchy teacher about how tardiness is something they don't tolerate at this school_. Just as Peyton suspected her first hour teacher Mrs.Greerer, some stuffy old bag that looked like she shared a college dorm room with Jesus, opened the door and gave her an unapproving look.

" Miss Sawyer", the teacher said strictly as she read her name off the attendance sheet and quickly looked back up at her, " I hope tardiness isn't something that I will be expecting from you, seeing it's your first day and you already have your first tardy".

As Peyton brushed past the woman and started down a row where she saw an open seat in the back, she replied, " Well as long as the jackass who owns the black Mustang plans on stealing my spot everyday then yes, tardiness will be a daily thing for me". Peyton walked by a group of guys on her way to her seat, who she could immediately assume were the popular jock guys of the school, and heard more than a couple whistles, " God damn, that new girl is HOT", "nice legs" and "hope she's not wearing underwear underneath that skirt". One of the guys of the group asked the others," Wait did she say black Mustang?" who was later identified than none other than Tim Smith.

"Yea, what about it Tim?" questioned a tall, sexy Nathan Scott.

"Hold up I think for once Tim might be getting at something", said a guy named Skills who was sitting in the seat next to him.

" Well we all know that Lucas drives a black mustang so that means Lucas was the one who took the new girl's parking spot, meaning that this might be one girl that Lucas won't be able to snag from us, seeing that she's already pissed at him"! The group busted into laughter as Tim sat there looking confused.

" Hey stop laughing, what's so funny?" demanded Tim whose order didn't seem like it was going far.

" Yea, like Lucas Scott couldn't get a girl, pshhh rights man, Lucas is only like the biggest player in our school', said Skills, who was another guy on the basketball team between laughs.

" Tim you definitely have to be the stupidest guy I know", laughed a brunette named Jake.

"Yea Tim, like Lucas won't get in her pants, I mean seriously you can't look at that new girl and tell me Lucas would pass some girl like THAT up, I mean come on, you don't see girls like that everyday, just look at her ", said Nathan. As he finished his little speech all of the guys looked over at Peyton and all, practically drooled on their desks.

"Man, I can't wait to tell Luke about her", said one of the guys.

" God, there's really no point in fantasying over her guys, she has Lucas's property written ALL over her", said Nathan.

" Yea but it's damn hard trying not to!" added Tim.

" I second that", said Nathan along with the rest of the guys.

Peyton couldn't help but over hear this as she sat slumped in her seat, hell, it was better than listening to her old bag of a teacher drag on about molecules. Curiosity was eating away at her and she couldn't help but wonder who Lucas Scott was, but one thing was for sure, whoever he was, he would definitely not get in her pants, and she would make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

As first hour ended in Mrs.Greer's science class, the group of popular jocks rushed out of the classroom to greet Lucas Scott with the scoop on the new girl , while Peyton was slowly walking out of the classroom not looking forward to her next class, seeing as how her previous one had been.

"LUCAS, LUCAS!", yelled Tim while the group followed close behind him as they approached their celebrity like friend.

" Yea ladies I'll catch you later", said the tall, blonde, well built , eye candy , as the attractive girls giggled nervously and walked away whispering about how gorgeous his blue eyes were and how lucky they were he agreed to showing them his perfectly sculpted 8 pack abs. Yes, they had just gotten done talking to the one and only , Lucas Scott, Tree Hill High's hearthrob and leading basketball player.

" Hey guy's what's up?", said Lucas smoothly , as the guys rushed up towards him in awe at how easily he talked to beautiful women.

" Did you seriously just blow off Jenny Semack, Terance Collawell and Morgan Fisher?", said Jake , completley forgetting about the important news they were about to tell him.

" Yea, they're not exactly what I'm looking for", replied Lucas cooley.

" Not what your looking for," asked Tim," dude there hot as hell!"

"Yeaaa but, I dunno I've slept with too many girls that are exactly like them, there type is just getting kinda boring, I need someone who actually challenges me in bed ", said Lucas cockily.

"Than we know exactly the girl for you ", said Skillz taking over the responsibility of telling Lucas about the new girl, seeing that Tim got side tracked easily.

"Oh my god I completley forgot!", cut in Tim," dude there's this new girl who's so hot!

" Lucas, trust me she's hot", said Nathan," if i wasn't going out with Brooke I would for sure do her".

"Now would I be able to snag her- wait who am I kidding this should be a piece of cake, it'll feel good to have some fresh meat ", said Lucas as he gave his famous smirk that caused all girls to melt.

" Damn man you lucky", said Skills.

"Yea , what I wouldn't do to get a piece of that", added Junk along with the whole group going into other comments like his.

" Ah guy's I'm gunna be late for social studies", said Lucas looking at his watch.

" That's what I got next!", said all of them at the same time, which was followed by high fives as they all walked off to room 104.

They all sat down in a cluster in the middle row of the classroom and began conversating over the new girl and how big of a field day Lucas was gunna have with her. Just as they were doing so Peyton was a few feet from the classroom reading her schedule , Mr. Mcloy's social studies class,_ mmhmm sounds ungodly boring_ , she thought to her self. Just as she started to walk into the class, she immediatly saw the same group of popular jocks in the middle of the room huddled in a circle talking, _just sit in the back and notice will notice you ,_ she thought to herself hoping she wouldn't get the same outcome of last hour.

Lucas was laughing along with the rest of the group, at Tim's stupidity in one of the stories he was telling when Tim looked up and immediatly stopped the story and goes , " Luke, look there she is!" Immediatly the whole group looked up and stared at Peyton as she walked down the row to the back of the room .As Lucas looked up while still laughing at Tim's story , the laughter immediatly stopped and so did time, it was like everything was in slow motion. His eyes locked onto Peyton's and his heart stopped . Peyton looked up and caught Lucas's eye, and her breath got caught in her throat, _oh my god _, she thought to herself , _who the hell is he?_ _That could possibly be the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my entire life, look at those eyes and his blonde hair and tan body , oh god I'm staring Peyton , look away, look away! _At the same time Lucas was thinking: _Oh my God, she's gorgeous, I don't think I've ever felt this way, holy shit are my palms sweating? Am I actually getting nervous, god look at those long legs , I could get lost in those, and that body , those dangerous curves, I want her, and I will get her , no matter what it takes._ By the time both of the two were done thinking this Peyton was already to the back of the room and Lucas still had his head whipped all the way around as he followed her every step with his eyes.

" Holy shit!", Lucas whispered to himself , while the rest of the group was thinking the same.

" Sarah Ragen, are you here!" snapped Mr.Mcloy as he tried to complete attendance, waking the group of jocks from their trance. A brunette walked up to the seat he was pointing to, as he continued on with the alphebetical order seating chart.

" Told you she was hot!", whispered Tim to Lucas.

" So are you going to totally nail her?", asked Nathan.

" Did you even have to ask?", asked Lucas with a smug grin and got high fives from the group.

" Peyton Sawyer ", said Mr. Mcloy," you will sit right here ", he pointed to the seat behind Sarah Ragen. Peyton made her way up to her seat while the guys in the class were practically frothing at the mouth.

" Lucas Scott", said Mr. Mcloy," right here ", and he pointed right across from Peyton.

" My pleasure ", replied Lucas as he got a couple "Oh dang!''s from guys as he made his way to his seat.

_Oh my god,_ thought Peyton, _there is no, way that's Lucas Scott, he's freaking gorgeous , I can not believe he's sitting right next to me, god he's sexy , I can not give in to this arrogant ass , he's exactly like those jerks from my old high school, and I will not get played by a player,thats for damn sure _, she thought to herself. As Lucas sat down , Mr.Mcloy finished attendance and went on and on about how important social studies was in life, Lucas felt his eyes wander to Peyton's leg's, _god they're so long and lean, what I wouldn't do to have those wrapped around my waist_, he thought. He looked up to catch Peyton glaring the living daylights out of him.

" What are you looking at?", Peyton snapped in a whisper at him as there eyes met.

" Your legs, there sexy as hell", he replied nonchalantly with a cocky grin across his face. As a hot flush went through Peyton's body, her face turned bright red.

" Your a pervert !"

" And you like it ", he whispered huskily.

" I do not!" The way he said " and you like it" gave her the chills, _god does he have to have such a sexy voice_? she thought to herself.

" Excuse me, Miss. Sawyer is there something your talking about with Lucas that you would like to share with the class ?", interrupted Mr.Mcloy. Peyton's face burned even redder as the whole class turned to look at the two. Peyton looked at Lucas who seemed calm and not at all embarrassed by the situation.

" Nno , Mr. Mc-"

" She was just telling me how hot she thought i was", interrupted Lucas with a sickly smug grin on his face as the whole class let out "ooooooo's" , and as impossible as it seems Peyton turned even MORE red.

" That will be enough Mr.Scott", said Mr.Mcloy as he went on with his speech.

" I cannot believe you just said that!", Peyton hissed, _could I be any more embarrased_ , she sarcastically thought to herself.

" I can't believe how bad you want me", _this is wayyy too easy_, thought Lucas.

" WHAT!"

" Well judging by how red your face is right now ,and how badly your trying to defend yourself about suppositly not liking me shows how badly you want me, oh and how flushed your skin is right now", and at the last part of the sentence he reached over and started massaging his big hand over her exposed thigh , while looking at her and smirking. She grabbed his hand forcefully and took it off her leg.

"Ooo fiesty", he replied with a mischievious smirk. Peyton couldn't help but feel turned on when he grabbed her leg, _ his big hands felt so good on my leg , and that cocky smirk is so damn - no- stay in control do not let this jerk win_. _Her leg felt so good_ thought Lucas,_ I_ _can't believe she's resisting so much, usually girl's flirt endlessly with me, yet the challenge in this battle is definitly turning me on like no other._

" God you are unbelivable!", she spat out at him in an angry whisper.

" Wow and we haven't even had sex yet, usually I get that afterwards, I guess your just the kind that will probably just moan out my name", he said smoothly, he was enjoying messing with her a little too much..

" OH MY GOD!", she replied furious.

" Oh so I take it your a screamer, gotcha", he said winking at her.

" I would NEVER have sex with you!'

" Baby you've got a funny way of showing it!", he whispered.

"Who do you think you are?"

" Someone who's getting turned on by you trying to resist me, but the question is",he said as he leaned over towards her , so close infact that they were only inches apart causing her breath to get caught in her throat twice in one hour, " can you fight temptation?"

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed it! This is my first fic so please go easy on me! Reviews would be GREAT! And thank you for the ones I already got, they're much appreciated. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get some more reviews!**  



	4. Chapter 4

As Peyton was dropped off at her next class she glanced down at her schedule and couldn't help but notice that it was the dreaded, Sexual Education. _Wow, aren't we a little old for this_ she thought to herself as she reminisced the thought of previous years classes, immature guys laughing at every time the word penis or vagina, was mentioned, girls "ew"ing at every possible word they could find "inappropriate". She rolled her eyes to herself as she stepped into the auditorium thankful only a few students were in there so far, and that she wouldn't have to endure another embarrassing "Care to join us Miss. Sawyer" bullshit. She couldn't help but wonder why Sex Ed was being held in the auditorium as she sat down in one of the theater like seats near the back, but decided to with drawl her curiosity seeing more and more students were already piling in to the ridiculously large, brown nosing parent bought auditorium. Waking Peyton from her sarcastic thoughts was the noise of loud rambunctious guys coming into the auditorium. _Fuck_, thought Peyton who already knew who the groups of guys were, yet silently hoping that it wouldn't consist of her newfound attraction. She heard them pass by her as she unknowingly held her breath,as they passed her by not seeing her in the back corner she let out a _thank you_, up to the ceiling thanking the man up stairs.

"Alright class", said a young, tall, black haired man who stepped up to the podium that was positioned in the corner of the stage so the big overhead projector screen could be seen, " this is Sexual Education", (as Tim laughed from Lucas's group sitting a bit in front of Peyton), " I am Mr. Deneko, and due to the rebuilding of the west wing of the school, were stuck in here. Unfortunately, because of the maturity," he said as he glared at Tim who sunk back in his seat, " of some of the students in this class, you will be seated in alphabetical order", as groans of displeasure echoed through the room.

"Yeah, I know, I know, it sucks, but you have to deal with it so, starting off with Chris Allen, Bridgett Amalio"-, as he listed off more names as people started repositioning themselves in the new spots they were appointed to.

" Mary Raymond, Brett Reynolds, Alex Ruthford", said Mr. Deneko as he got to the end of one the rows " and starting off the new row, Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott". _Oh God,_ thought Peyton as she walked down the aisle to her spot where she met an already smirking Lucas sitting down next to her, as cat calls were called from the majority of the guys in the room,

" Alright, alright class that's enough", said Mr. Deneko as he tried to calm them down.

Mr. Deneko then started giving his introduction speech about the class and his lesson plan for the year. It was only a few seconds later when Peyton's concentration was broke when she felt someone intensely staring at her. She looked over to meet a gaze with the most beautiful blue eyes. Trying to suppress the feeling of passionately locking lips with him at the direct moment, she reacted the best way she knew how.

" Take a picture, it lasts longer", she hissed as she quickly glanced over at his ever-present gaze and directed her focus back to the teacher. She felt him lean over to her ear where she could smell his masculine cologne and could feel his hot breath on her neck.

" I would if I had a camera, but the pictures I would take of you would have fewer clothing, much fewer clothing", he slowly whispered huskily as he settled back in his spot, a smug smile covered his face, content with the flushed and shocked face he left on the bombshell next to him. _Smooth Peyton, that plan sure backfired_, she thought as she tried to make herself busy while pulling off nonexistent lint on her black sweater. Suddenly she felt a warm hand massaging her thigh again, up and down, nonchalantly admiring the soft skin she portrayed. Flushed and even redder while not looking at her new and obvious attraction, pulled the hand off her and set it aside with a shaky sigh.

" Why don't you just give in?" she heard whispered into her ear, while chills went up her spine and he was once again leaning over her and massaging all over her crossed leg.

" Why don't you just give up?" she shot back finally finding her voice and meeting his gaze, " I mean come on, everyone knows you can get any girl in this school, hell in this town, so why don't you find a girl who actually wants to fuck you?"

" Cause you're the only girl I can't have", he said still keeping their hushed tone.

" That's the only reason? Cause I know Brooke doesn't want you either so why don't you go bug her?" she said as she broke their eye contact to try and focus once again on what the teacher was rambling about.

" Because she's a slut and isn't a challenge", he said then gave a sexy smirk, " but you… Your gorgeous, sexy, feisty, stubborn, got every guy wanting you, every girl wanting to be you in 1 day", he went on as she turned redder and redder, " and you keep denying me even though I know you want me, if not more than I want you", he whispered huskily.

" Trust me Lucas", she said as she uncrossed her legs so she could lean in close to his ear, " I do not want you".

" You sure about that?" he whispered as he found a chance to swiftly move his hand underneath her skirt and on top of her black lace underwear. Pure shock was the look across her face and on impulse from the sneak attack she clenched her thighs together as a cocky smile spread across his face. Suddenly her whole body felt like it was on fire. Her breathing changed into much deeper shallower breaths wanting him to take her right then and there. With all the strength she could conjure up she grabbed his arm forcibly and tried to get his hand off her most sensitive spot.

" Lucas!" she whispered venomously shocked and outraged at his antics while trying to keep her cool.

" What?" he replied innocently, the smile on his face spreading with each passing moment.

" You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

" Do I?" he replied pretending to act dumb as he managed to slowly massage her, even under the tight hold of her thigh and pelvic muscles which acted on impulse tomovement of his hand.

" Sto-op", she managed out breathlessly closing her eyes.

" I told you, you can't resist me", he said into her ear smiling mischievously.

" Admit that you want me", he taunted her just an inch away from sucking on her soft neck.

" Okay see you guys tomorrow, class dismissed", said Mr. Deneko as he waved the class a goodbye.

Peyton and Lucas both looked up surprised at the sudden voice from the front of the auditorium but Peyton used it to her advantage and got up quickly and left leaving a dumfounded Lucas. Usually when Lucas would pull the stunt he just did with girls, they would quickly find a place to have sex, but never in his days had Lucas been left high and dry. But truthfully, Lucas had never been more turned on.


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton was now practically running to her next class, trying her best to make it through the crowded hallways. Next was her free period, where she could actually sit down and think about what just happened._Was Lucas Scott's hand really just up her skirt? _She finally made her way to the class, which was held in the library, due to the computers and books for if some of the students had to do their homework that hour. She sat down at a table in the way back where she wouldn't be disturbed. Luckily, this class didn't require alphebetical order, and you could basically roam the library, so that meant no uncomfortable occurences with Lucas. _Lucas,_ did she even dare think about what just happened again? She went from listening about the lesson plan for the year to Lucas Scott's hand's underneath her skirt, the guy she was _suppose _to be avoiding like the plague. Suddenly, the chair next to her was being slid out and now sitting next to her was, you guessed it, Lucas Scott.

" Oh you have got to be kidding me!", Peyton whispered, seeing she was in a library and couldn't raise her voice to the more than attractive blonde sitting next to her, " of all the people to have just about every single class with in this whole entire school, I get stuck with the most arragont asshole of them all!"

Suprisingly enough, Lucas got up without a word while seemingly ignoring Peyton's remark, and headed to the far back of the huge library.

" Hey, come back here, I'm not finished talking to you!", whispered Peyton, as she got up from her seat and followed Lucas, who was still not stopping, into the secluded part of the library. Once they finally stopped they were in the very back of the library where hardly anyone ever went.

"How dare you make me follow you all the way back here when I'm still talking to you, and who the hell do you think you are, thinking you can just stick your hand up my skirt-" rambled Peyton as she finally regained her back bone and tried to tell him off, until she abruptly stopped when Lucas finally turned around to face her. He had a sexy smirk playing on his face and began slowly walking closer and closer to her until her back was against the wall.

" You were saying?", he whispered huskily, mere inches away from her lips, as his hands went on either side of the book case, trapping her.

She was speechless, Peyton Sawyer was speechless, he had just tricked her into coming back there! All thoughts of not letting Lucas get to her were thrown out the window. Her skin began to flush and her breathing was much faster as she tried to regain her composure. _Screw composure_, she thought, it felt way to good to go back now, he wasn't even touching her in anyway and yet he was driving her absolutley crazy.

" That's what I thought", he whispered into her ear, enabling himself to move in closer, causing Peyton to go weak in the knees. His hot breath traveled slowly down her neck causing the heat to rise between the two.

" So are you ready to give in?", he asked.

" No", she managed out while fighting for control over the situation.

" Is that so?", he asked coyly, moving his face to where he was centimeters away from meeting her in a much needed lip lock.

"Mmmhmm", mumbled Peyton as she tried to sound confident.

Suddenly their moment was ruined when one of Lucas's, friend's girlfriends interrupted their moment" Oh God sorry! I didn't know anyone was back here! I'm so sorry, I'll be going now".

" No it's fine, I was just leaving", said Peyton, as she broke away from a once again shocked Lucas.

"Peyton!", he yelled after her but she was already down an out of sight row of books trying to find the girl who had saved her from a sticky situation.

" Wait, wait!", said Peyton, as she tried to catch up with the girl who had interrupted her and the biggest womanizer of Tree Hill.

" Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, I was just coming back here for a book for biology I didn't know you two were back there-", rambled the girl.

" No, no, no, I want to thank you for getting me out of that situation, I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have come, by the way I'm Peyton Sawyer, I'm new here".

" Hayley James", said the girl as she shook her hand gratefully," I recognized you from the descriptions people were talking about, word travels fast here, and your the latest gossip, seems as if people can't get enough of you, especially the guys", laughed the girl.

" So your Lucas Scott's newest love interest, aka the envy of every single girl at this school, huh?"

" Oh no, you've got it all wrong, I don't want anything to do with Lucas, I know his type all to well, I just want him to leave me alone".

" Well he wants everything to do with you if I've heard my rumors right, seems as if your driving him crazy by rejecting him, seeing your the only one to ever do that".

" Crap, thats just great", said Peyton sarcastically.

" Oh you'll be fine, just-uh- well- okay so maybe you'll have to sleep with him to have him leave you alone but that isn't so bad is it?"

" Ughhhhh", sighed Peyton as she put her head into her hands.

" So are you going to Nathan's party tonight, seeing how your already like Lucas's "property" and all?"

" Huh?"

" Oh, you haven't heard? Nathan's throwing this huge party at his family's beach house, you should come!"

" Nah, I think I'll pass, I don't know anyone there and it would just be akward".

" Oh c'mon it'll be fun! You can just hang out with me the whole time, and if Lucas comes around we can just make up a signal like a bird call or something and then I'll make up an exscuse and we'll leave!", rambled the girl as they both laughed.

" Okay fine, but if he comes within 3 feet of me, I'm cawing as loud as I can!"

" Alright it's a deal!"

The rest of the day went by smoothly as Peyton fourtanetly didn't have anymore run ins with Lucas, but couldn't help constantly thinking about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about him she couldn't resist.


End file.
